


red flags and long nights

by vampirei



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, one sided rei/koga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirei/pseuds/vampirei
Summary: Koga fell in love with Rei the first time he played on stage with DEADMANZ.More specifically, that’s when heknewhe was fucked.





	red flags and long nights

Koga fell in love with Rei the first time he played on stage with DEADMANZ. 

More specifically, that’s when he _knew_ he was fucked. 

Koga thought Rei was insanely cool the first time they had met, with his long, jet-black rockstar hair, his painted rockstar fingernails, his I-don’t-give-a-fuck rockstar attitude. His rough language and languid, confident aura drew Koga in like a moth to the flame. But most of all it was his genuine love for rock and roll, a kindred spirit in regard to _true_ music. Koga’s heart would pound just from being in close proximity to him, screaming _cool! so fucking cool!_ in his head constantly. 

Rei had composed their song “Death Game Holic” and presented it to Koga and Keito so they could get a feel for how it should sound. Koga was almost in tears from the second Rei picked up the guitar, dishing out something so badass he almost couldn’t contain his excitement. He was confident in his own skills of course--he’d been shredding Master of Puppets since he was old enough to pick up a guitar--but the idea of getting up on stage with Sakuma Rei made his palms sweat. 

They hammered out lyrics and practiced until they could play with their eyes closed, and the nerves turned to excitement as he waited backstage for their first live as a unit. His precious guitar was all tuned up and ready to go, and so was he. He bounced his leg anxiously as he sat on couch next to Rei, who looked over at him. 

“Ya nervous, Koga?” he asked, leaning back into the plush upholstery. 

Koga grinned. “I’m fuckin’ _ready!_ ” he exclaimed, hands balling into fists. Rei reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, fluidly fishing one out of the box with his teeth. 

“Glad ta hear it,” he said around the cig between his teeth, frowning in concentration as he dug around in both pockets to find his lighter. He found it after a second and flicked it on, the end of the cig glowing orange as he inhaled through it. He tucked the lighter back in his pocket and threw his arm over the back of the couch, taking a long drag and blowing smoke into the air with his head tipped back. _He totally looks the part,_ Koga thought to himself as he watched Rei’s lips hug the filter, watched the smoke trickle out of the corner of his mouth in that second just following a drag. Rei exhaled, his gaze shifting to meet Koga’s. 

“Want one?” He asked. Koga was a bit startled.

“Oh, I-I’ve never…” he trailed off. Rei reached over, holding the cigarette closer to Koga. 

“Probably shouldn’t. I’m a bad influence.” He smirked when Koga took it anyway, holding it between two fingers and slowly bringing it to his lips. He inhaled slowly, most of the smoke swirling around in his mouth, coughing when some of it hit his lungs. It burned his throat and felt intrusive, and it was kind of worse than he expected. Rei took the cigarette back, laughing that stupid, wheezy laugh like music to Koga’s ears. 

“It gets better. ‘S like that at first, though.” 

Koga cleared his throat, hoping the burning sensation would go away before it was time to perform. It didn’t even bother him though, because he was in _heaven._ Sitting backstage smoking cigarettes with the guy he looks up to more than anyone in the whole world, about to finally play his precious guitar on a stage overlooking a screaming crowd. He felt like he was in fucking _Guns N' Roses_ for Christ’s sake. 

Keito walked up and announced that they were on, Rei squashed out his cigarette on the ashtray on the coffee table. Koga gripped his guitar tightly in his hands. 

Once he was on stage, everything else seemed to melt away. He’d had kind of an out-of-body experience when he first walked out, but once his fingers touched the strings of the instrument he was in the fucking zone. He’d even somewhat forgotten about his band mates in the midst of his trance until he looked up at Rei and....fuck. 

They had just gotten through the opening instrumental portion of “Death Game Holic” and it was Rei whose lines came first. His aura was nothing like how it was throughout numerous practice sessions. He gripped the mic with long, slender fingers and leaned into it with a devilish smile, lyrics dripping from his tongue in that deliciously smooth voice. Koga kept his hands moving, not about to let himself fuck this up. Koga’s line came around, he hoped he sounded as cool as he did in his head. He hoped his voice didn’t crack or sound hoarse, he hoped his mouth didn’t go any drier than it already was from watching Rei. 

Rei owned the stage like a king on his throne, enticing all those below him to bow and lick his feet in submission. He carried himself like a leader, like someone deserving of worship. He tipped the microphone stand toward himself, fingers gliding over the cool metal and leaning into the microphone until his lips touched its surface. 

His lips grazed the metal like a kiss, and he sang the lyrics like they were filthy words whispered to a lover, his mouth curled into a deadly grin. His eyes were red-hot, burning into the crowd as though intent to seduce them. And god, it was working. On Koga, at least. He felt a heat creep up his neck that he couldn’t chalk up to physical exertion. His head was spinning, and his hands seemed to move on their own. As long as they kept moving, though, things would be okay. 

Try as he might, he couldn’t find a way to tear his eyes from the upperclassman. He wanted desperately to shut his mind off as it became filled with thoughts of _god I wish that microphone were me._

Rei tossed his messy hair, tipping his head back as he ran a hand through it, exposing the droplets of sweat sliding down his pale neck. His performance was so entrancing, and so _fucking sexy._

And so, so, not fair. 

Not fair, not fair, not fair, Koga repeated to himself all night. Even after the live was finished, when he was alone in his room, his hand around his own cock. His face flushed with shame as he touched himself to every image of Rei he could call from his memory. Long, black hair falling just over his neck, thick lashes framing sultry blood-red eyes, sharp fangs peeking out from behind parted lips. The same lips that expertly hugged the end of a cigarette and breathed out smoke in delicate white clouds. He imagined those lips, smirking as they sealed around the head of his cock, slender fingers fisting around the shaft and pumping as he bobbed his head. Koga would push his hair back from his face as Rei looked up at him with those eyes, and Koga wouldn’t ever be able to look away. 

His hand moved faster, and he sank his teeth into his own fist to muffle the cry of “Sakuma-senpai” that tore its way from his throat. He released into his hand, imagining Rei’s tongue licking and swallowing it up. Reality set in as he caught his breath and looked down at his sticky palm, feeling numb with guilt. 

_Not fair,_ he repeated to himself as he wiped off his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> if u thought i would only post one new fic for rei's bday then SIKE
> 
> there's really no point to this fic other than to vent my love for rei from koga's perspective... i guess. but hey thanks for reading ilu as always and happy birthday scouting :'))))


End file.
